


Un petit hoquet

by malurette



Series: Des écailles et des étincelles [3]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Epidemy, Family, Gen, left handedness, premature baby, the runt of the litter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini fics sur les débuts de Hiccup ;<br/>1ère vignette : Un nouveau-né trop faible. 2ème : Prénom. 3ème : Main gauche. 4ème : Ce qui manque.<br/>5ème : La pitié des dieux.<br/>6ème : ...et une malédiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un morceau de chair calcinée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191473) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est venu au monde avant l’heure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _The runt of the litter_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon (2)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Stoick the Vast/Valka, bébé Hiccup  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alors à quoi bon l’espionner ainsi ? »  
>  racine sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré franchise/2ème film ~~mouahaha comment ça m'a fait trop plaisir que cette théorie soit confirmée !~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Né ainsi une lune entière trop tôt, petit et malingre, le premier enfant du Chef a bien peu de chances de survivre. La mère elle-même en est consciente. Entre ses bras tremblants, la petite chose chétive n’a pas le réflexe de chercher à téter.

Stoick pourtant refuse net d’aller exposer leur premier-né.  
\- Mon fils n’est pas né « trop » tôt. Il était impatient de tous nous rencontrer, voilà tout, et il grandira vite, affirme-t-il.

Le neuvième jour, c’est avec fierté qu’il le prend sur son genou et le baptise… même si c’est du nom traditionnel d’un avorton.


	2. Petite chose faiblarde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit Hiccup et papa Stoick, il y a des années.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une petite chose faiblarde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Stoick le Vaste et Hiccup Horrendous Haddock  
>  **Genre :** drama/familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec l’œuvre de Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et ça, personne ne le dit. »  
> d’après AlakeNos sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film  
>  **Note :** écrit avant de voir HTTYD2 - qui a bizarrement à moitié _joss_ é et à moitié confirmé cette théorie à la fois  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Personne ne le dira à voix haute, parce que ça serait remuer la hache dans la plaie, mais beaucoup au village pensent qu’il aurait mieux valut pour le Chef que son premier rejeton ne survive pas. Ça arrive, qu’un premier enfant naisse trop tôt, soit malingre et ne voie pas la fin de son premier hiver, c’est un gâchis pour les parents, mais ceux qui naissent ensuite sont plus forts.  
Stoick devait bien s’en douter quand il l’a nommé _Hoquet_ et pas _Os_ ou _Sale-Chiot_.

Hiccup pourtant vit, grandit comme une mauvaise herbe… et aucun frère ne lui naît.


	3. Main gauche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La main gauche de Hiccup et l’entraînement martial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Main gauche  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup, Snotlout  (Rustik), Stoick  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec l’œuvre de Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’était beaucoup trop difficile.  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film/série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Trop difficile pour toi ? se moque Snotlout en voyant Hiccup tituber sous le poids de l’épée. Et du regard de son père.

Fouetté par l’insulte plus encore que par la lanière de l’instructeur, Hiccup bande ses maigres muscles pour la brandir et l’abattre. Surpris par son mouvement, du mauvais côté, Snotlout n’arrive pas à le parer… mais il était trop faible pour faire beaucoup de mal.

\- Non, non, non !  
Au lieu de félicitation, son geste lui attire encore des reproches.

\- La main _droite_ au-dessus. Tu attaques dans ce sens. Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasses tout de travers ?


	4. L'étoffe des héros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui fait un héros viking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’étoffe des héros  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Gobber the Belch  (Geulefort) et Hiccup  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec l’œuvre de Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je ne suis pas vraiment un héros, tu sais. »  
> d’après Papy_1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début du film ; incompatible avec les livres  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Un héros, tu sais, c’est plus qu’un fou furieux qui fonce sur le danger sans réfléchir, explique le forgeron, martelant en même temps la prochaine épée du chef et les craintes de son apprenti.  
» Il pourrait s’attaquer à trop gros pour lui, perdre une main, un œil ou carrément la vie.

\- Il aura fait son devoir et protégé… ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre ?

\- Et ça laisse un guerrier de moins pour cette protection.

Gobber trempe l’épée – et douche les espoirs de Hiccup.  
\- Mais parfois un sacrifice est nécessaire. Un vrai héros a réfléchi, et fonce quand même.


	5. Son seul enfant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une prière pour son premier-né.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le premier et peut-être le seul  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to train your dragon 2  
>  **Personnages :** Valka, bébé Hiccup  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « une clé à molette, ce n’est pas un jouet approprié pour un nouveau né ! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (13 – 23 février ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré franchise  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Prier pour un nouveau-né trop faible, pour beaucoup de Vikings, c’est une perte de temps. Avant la naissance, oui, espérer un enfant fort, et au moment de sa venue, pour qu’elle soit facile.  
Mais ensuite… Une fois hors du corps de leur mère, pour les deux années à venir, ils sont dans la main des dieux. Et les dieux n’ont pas besoin des suppliques des humains pour décider de leur destin. Les Nornes gravent leurs tablettes.

Valka pourtant s’adresse à Freyja avec ferveur. Si son premier-né meurt, elle n’aura pas le cœur de retenter sa chance de si tôt.


	6. Qu'il reste si peu d'enfants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si une épidémie s’abat sur ce village…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Qu’il reste si peu d’enfants de son âge…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** petit Hiccup et Stoick  
>  **Genre :** de gen à horreur  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Personne n’a-t-il encore songé que le pauvre a peut-être du diabète, ou les reins malades ? »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14>)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film  
>  **Note :** un headcanon glauque auquel je tiens pour expliquer un bout de worldbuilding  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Malade, comme chaque hiver depuis sa naissance, le petit Hiccup est confiné dans la hutte familiale. D’abord, la fièvre et la toux l’obligent à garder le lit, puis, même quand il commence à se remettre, le laissent trop faible pour affronter la neige épaisse, le froid mordant, et les jeux d’hiver de ses camarades.

Cette année, Stoick s’inquiète plus que de coutume et lui interdit absolument de sortir, même une fois guéri. Car au village, la malédiction s’étend. D’autres enfants se sont mis à tousser… mais au lieu de guérir, ils se couvrent de taches rouges. Certains même en meurent…


End file.
